


Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

by WolfMadeFromAsh



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hale kid loves Stiles, M/M, Mutual Pining, Onesie party, Sheriff Stilinski Ships It, Stiles is a great friends, The kid ships it, papa derek, sterek, stiles and derek - Freeform, uncle stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfMadeFromAsh/pseuds/WolfMadeFromAsh
Summary: Derek is a working dad with a 4-year-old little girl who loved her Uncle Stiles, who Derek also happens to love; but Stiles is too young to commit to a family. They can only be friends.Little miss Talia knows her Papa and Uncles Stiles are meant to be together, she's a smart little thing. A smart little thing who gets Stiles to get matching onesies.Even one for her Papa...A black sheep, of course.





	Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt:
> 
> Derek has a kid around the age of 4 who he leaves regularly with ‘Uncle Stiles’. 
> 
> Derek comes back to Casa Stilinski to pick the kid up one day, only to find said child in a Sheep onesie. The kid loves it so Derek will only give Stiles the stink eye. 
> 
> When he sees Stiles, for some reason he’s not at all surprised to see Stiles wearing a matching onesie and being completely shameless about the fact he bought them. 
> 
> He is, however, going to rip Stiles’ throat out with his teeth when he sees the Black Sheep onesie in his size. And not matter how big the combined puppy dog eyes get, there is no way in Hell he is putting it on.
> 
> Bonus: The Sheriff comes home to see Derek, the kid and Stiles all watching TV while wearing Sheep onesies. Doesn’t even bat an eyelid

 

“Knock-knock!” Stiles walks through the front door of the modest home, walking through the small entry and putting his key in a bowl on a bookshelf near the door.

Tiny footsteps thunder down the stairs, Stiles presses against the sturdy column in the living room as a tiny 3 foot something little girl comes barreling at him with a grin so wide it surprised him that her face hasn’t split. “Uncle Stiles!” She hollers, throwing herself at Stiles.

“La-La!” Stiles grins, sweeping the girl up in his arms and swinging her around. He presses wet, messy kisses all over her face until she squirming and giggling and pushing him away.

“Ew! Uncle Stiles, _stop_!”

“Oh, what? 4 years-old and you’re already too old for kisses from Uncle Stiles?”

“No! You’re getting drool all over my face!”

Stiles sighs dramatically, rolling his eyes. “You’d _think_ you’d be fine with it my little pup.”

“I’m not a _puppy_ Uncle Stiles, I’m a _big_ girl.”

“Oh, _excuse_ me. I must have missed the memo.” Stiles sets her down, running his fingers through her long, dark, curly locks. “Where’s your dad at kiddo?”

“Upstairs, getting ready for his _date_.” Stiles takes notice at the sour tone in the little girls’ tone.

Stiles stamped down his own disappointment and kept a smile on his face. “Date huh? Well, I’m going to have to talk to your dad about what qualifies as an emergency then.”

“It’s _not_ a date.” Derek came walking down the stairs, straightening the crimson red tie around his neck.

Derek came in dressing in a crisp, white shirt with a pair of black slacks; his hair was neatly styled, combed over to the side rather than in his usual messy spikes. Stiles’ throat felt dry, he had to tear his eyes away before Derek turned back around and noticed him staring.

“You got dressed up papa.” Talia tells him matter-of-factly.

Derek turned, kneeling before his daughter, reaching out to tuck her hair behind her ear. “Talia, it’s not a date. You’re the only girl in my life, you know that.”

A small smile crept across Stiles’ face, he felt a warmth spreading in his chest; a warmth he always felt when he watched Derek with his daughter.

Talia gave him a hard stare, seeking out the lie. She threw her arms around her fathers’ neck, nuzzling into him. “Promise?”

“Promise.”

Talia glances at Stiles then leans in close to Derek, whispering in his ear too quietly for the human to hear. “Stiles isn’t a girl. He’d be okay.”

Derek’s eyes dart up to Stiles, who’s watching the pair with a raise eyebrow. “Why don’t you go get your pj’s on, okay?”

Talia pulls back with a sigh. “Okay, papa.” Talia runs upstairs and disappears into her room.

“So.” Stiles starts. “A date?” He tries to keep his tone playful; he doesn’t think he’s too successful judging by the eyebrows staring at him. Those eyebrows told him there may have been a hint of jealously in his tone, but just a hint.

Okay, maybe a little more than a hint.

“ _Not_ a date. It’s a _business_ dinner.”

“ _Oh,_ is that what the kids are calling it these days?”

“ _Stiles._ ” Derek groans, moving into the kitchen.

“What? Hey, it’s good you’re getting out there man. I mean, a date doesn’t really call for the emergency babysitting request but, you know. I don’t have a life and obviously would need little to no notice so, why not.” Even Stiles can hear the bitterness in his tone. He winces; he has no reason to be bitter, Derek’s never given any sign that he’s looked at Stiles as more than a friend. He’s being ridiculous. And childish.

He’s a ridiculous child.

“It’s a _business dinner_ , Stiles. We’re trying to get funding on the new preservation project, we’re short almost a million for the earlier cost projections. This company Cora has pinned down, Lena Corp, has had some bad press recently; they’re looking for a good faith gesture to put out there to show the public that they aren’t the bad guys. They’re meeting with a few other groups. With this money we can protect more than half of California’s forests, including Satomi’s territory up north and the rest of the Hale territory. I told you about that development company looking at the unclaimed land for a new cluster of townhouses; I grew up on that land, running and hunting with my parents. I can’t stand by and watch my mother’s territory get sold off and destroyed. It’s all I have left of them.”

“Oh.” So, it really _is_ a business dinner. “Shouldn’t Cora going?”

Derek growled. “She can’t. She’s going out with Isaac.”

“So…you couldn’t just tell them to reschedule?”

“No.” Derek says sharply.

Stiles eyes him suspiciously. “Now, you’re usually pretty short with me but _that_ was a ‘Derek Hale is trying to hide something’ kind of short. What? Tell me. Before I sick the munchkin on you.”

Derek sighs, leaning back against the counter. “He proposing.”

“What?!” Stiles yells.

“Sh! Talia doesn’t know yet, Isaac wanted to tell her _with_ Cora after she said yes.”

“And will she?”

Derek’s smile seems forced when he looks at Stiles. “Yeah. Yeah, she’ll say yes. She’s crazy about him.”

Stiles nods, feeling a little envious of Cora and Isaac. “Well, that’s good. Good for them. You know, this will officially make us the only single losers in the pack.”

Derek huffs out a laugh. “Yeah, well I have a 4-year-old who judges the girl at checkout and the woman crossing the street. What’s your excuse?”

“Ouch, okay. I _babysit_ s aid 4-year-old. So, there.”

Derek pushes off the counter with a smirk, patting Stiles’ shoulder as he moves past him. “Not exactly the same thing, but nice try.”

“Hey,” Stiles follows Derek down the hall to the spare room. “I have plenty of offers! I choose to turn them all down because I don’t want to risk taking time from Talia. You know how much that kid means to me. Like you said, she judges _everyone_. And since Cora let it slip to her that I don’t strictly stick to girls, she points out every single _person_ to me and comes up with some reason why they’re no good.”

Derek pauses as he’s putting his blazer on, meeting Stiles’ eyes with surprise. “She does?”

Stiles shrugs, walking out of the room in front of Derek. “Yeah. And she gets in your head too man. Like, she didn’t even know I had _one_ date with Hannah let alone had a second one planned. She saw her across the street the one day, pointed her out and said ‘She’s got chicken legs and she smells like Auntie Lydia when she gets her hair done’. Which mean she colors her hair. Which isn’t a bad thing, _buuuut_ …”

“The 4-year-old got in your head?”

“The 4-year-old got in my head.”

Derek shakes his head with a smile. “She’s unbelievable.”

“Who’s unbelievable, papa?” Asks Talia padding into the living room.

“You are. Are you trying to sabotage Stiles’ romantic life?”

“What’s sabtag?”

Derek smiles, picking his daughter up and resting her on his hip. “Are you trying to keep him from dating anyone?”

Talia lowers her eyes, pulling at Derek’s tie. “No.” She answers quietly.

“ _Tallie_.”

“Well, that girl was _weird_! And had _chicken legs_ , papa. _Chicken. Legs_! Uncle Stiles should have the best, right?”

“Yes, but don’t you think that he should find that for himself?”

“But I’m _helping_!”

“Tallie, I don’t think Stiles needs your help.”

“Uh-huh. And so do you.”

Derek laughed, depositing his daughter on the couch next to Stiles. “I do? I don’t need anyone in my life other than you baby girl.”

Talia sighs heavily, scooting close to Stiles’ side. “Uncle Stiles is in your life.”

Derek freezes, half bent over tying his shoes. “Well, Uncle Stiles is my friend.” He tells his daughter, feeling his face heat up. Derek straightens up, turning his back to the pair on the couch to fiddle with his tie in the mirror. “Alright you two, I have to get going. Bedtime in one hour, Stiles I mean it. Don’t let her sweet talk you into anything like you did last time.”

“One time I let her have a _little_ ice cream before bed, all of a sudden _I’m_ the bad guy here.”

“It was almost an entire gallon, Stiles. And _you’re_ the adult here, and she was _three_.”

Stiles shrugs. “Hey, wasn’t like she kept me up all night.”

Derek turns, glaring at the man scrolling through his phone. “No, she kept _me_ up. You do it again, you’re not leaving here.”

Stiles glanced at Derek, meeting his gaze. And jolt shoots through him, looking into those piercing eyes.

Talia looked between the two men, scrunching her nose. “What smells funny?”

Stiles cleared his throat, waving Derek off as he went back to his phone in search of a game to play with Talia. “Go on, go. You’ll be late.”

Derek swallowed, nodding his head. “Yeah, right. I won’t be too late, we’re just meeting in town. Should be a couple hours, maybe 3. Thanks again Stiles.”

“Where would you be without me in your life, Sourwolf.”

Derek smiled and walked out the front door.

Talia reached out, poking Stiles’ cheek. “Uncle Stiles.” She whispered.

“Yes, Lamb Chop?”

Talia giggled at the nickname, pressing her face into Stiles’ side. “You like papa, don’t you?”

Stiles coughs, choking on nothing but his own spit. “Uhm, well, of course I do. We’re friends; I’ve known him for a really long time now.”

Talia shakes her head. “Not like that. I mean you like him like Auntie Cora likes Uncle Isaac. It sort of smelled like when Uncle Isaac comes over with Auntie Cora, and they’re in love.” Stiles pauses for a minute, unsure how to respond. “It’s okay. I think he likes you too.”

“Hey, look. I found that bubble game we were playing the other day. Let’s see if we can beat our highest score?”

“Okay!” Talia says cheerfully, seeming to have let the subject drop.

\-----

“Papa?” Talia walks up to Derek the next morning as he sits at the kitchen table drinking coffee.

“Yes, Talia?”

“Do you love Uncle Stiles?”

“W-what?” Derek stammered, fumbling to not drop his coffee.

“Do you love Uncle Stiles? I mean like Auntie Cora and Isaac.”

“I…Tallie…”

“I think he loves you.”

“What?”

Talia nodded with a big grin plastered on her face. “Yeah. I asked him and then he wanted to play our game. Anytime someone doesn’t want to give me the really _real_ answer they ask me to play with them or tell me to go play. So, Uncle Stiles has to like you.”

Derek groans, wiping a hand down his face. “Tallie you _asked_ him if he liked me? Why, honey? You probably just made him feel uncomfortable, you know we’ve been friends for a really long time now.”

“He said that too, but papa, he gets this _look_.”

“What look, sweetie?”

“That look all the Disney princesses get when they find their prince. You get that look too, papa.”

Derek stares at his young daughter, gaping at her observation. “Talia, Uncle Stiles _is_ very important to me; yes. He helps to look after you, he’s been here since you were born helping me with everything.”

“After my mom left?”

Derek smiled sadly. “Yes, sweetie; after your mom left. Uncle Stiles has been a very good friend to me, and we had a very rough start. It’s just nice to see how far we’ve come since first meeting. There’s no Disney Princess gazes between either of us.”

“But you’re blushed.”

“What?”

“And Uncle Stiles got nervous. And he blushed too! You two both really like each other! I know you do! And it would be so _cool_ if Uncle Stiles moved in with us! I could tell the kids at school that he’s my daddy too when they ask about him when he picks me up or drops me off! Papa, it would be so much fun! I love Uncle Stiles, and he’s perfect for us!”

“Tallie, I…” Derek sighs, pulling his daughter into his lap. “I…I _do_ , like your Uncle Stiles. _Very_ much. But…you’re a handful kid, and he’s younger than I am. It’s just better that we’re friends for right now, okay? He’s still a part of our lives, a _big_ part and that won’t ever change. He’ll always be there for you, for us, and so will Grandpa Noah. It’s a big responsibility taking on a family like ours at his age.”

Talia’s face drop, she lowers her gaze and pouts her lips. “Okay.” She mumbles.

Derek jostles her a little. “Hey, nothing’s changing. Okay? Just maybe no more trying to get between Uncles Stiles and anyone he may want to date.”

“But he can’t date _you_ if he dates someone _else_.” Talia whines.

“Tallie, we’re friends. We’re going to stay friends, that’s just how it has to be. Alright?” Derek tells his daughter, a finality in his tone.

“Yes, sir.”

“Okay, now go get cleaned up and dressed for school. We’re leaving in 15 minutes; Uncle Stiles is picking you up and you’re going to go over to his house after school today since it’s my late day at work.” Derek set Talia down, nudging her toward the stairs as he raises from his chair. “Make sure to pack you’re reading workbook! You and him were doing really well with that.”

\-----

Stiles pulls up to the school just a couple minutes before Talia is to get out. He parks the Jeep near the entrance, like always, and gets out to wait at the front of the car. He leans back on the hood of the Jeep with his phone out, typing a message to Derek.

_I’m going to take the munchkin to Target, is that okay? I have to pick up a few things before heading home._

**_Of course. You know you don’t need my permission to take her anywhere, Stiles. I trust her with you. Just don’t let her sucker you into buying her a bunch of stuff she doesn’t need again._ **

_Excuse you. Every little princess NEEDS a 4-foot unicorn with a sparkly rainbow mane named Cinnamon._

**_She doesn’t need any more stuff. Her room and half the spare room are packed. Plus, she’s got a bunch of stuff you won’t let me get rid of in the garage and she has a corner in the living room too._ **

_You can’t just throw away her childhood, Derek!_

**_I don’t think she’s going to be using the block caterpillar anytime soon, considering she knows the alphabet better than you and she’s reading 4 books a night on her own._ **

_That was the first gift I ever got her!_

**_Then you can take it out of my garage. I can’t even park the car in there! Her old pack and play is stuffed in there, her broken bouncer. But can I throw it out? No._ **

_It has sentimental value!_

**_It’s broken!_ **

_Heartless._

**_Crazy._ **

_Shut up, I have to help your kid into my car._

Stiles shakes his head, stuffing the phone into his pocket as he sees kids starting to file out the front door.

“Uncle Stiles!” Talia shouts, rushing past all the other kids and dashing into Stiles’ open arms.

Stiles sweeps her up into his arms, spinning in a circle before getting her into the Jeep. “How was school, Lamb Chop? Do all that good kind of learning?”

“I drew pictures! And James got _glitter_ all over my shoes! See?” Talia kicks out her foot. “He just threw it on me and said I shouldn’t be mad because I’m a _girl_ and _all_ girls like glitter! But I don’t like it! It’s messy and gets everywhere and its _pink_ Uncle Stiles. _Pink._ ”

Stiles smiles, buckling Talia into the booster seat in the back. “Did you tell him that not all girls like glitter and that you don’t like pink at all? Your favorite color is green.”

“Like papa’s eyes.” Talia nod with a big smile. “I hate pink. But James says I have to like it.”

“Cause you’re a girl?” Stiles asks with a sigh.

“Yeah! Why does that matter Uncle Stiles?”

Stiles hops in behind the wheel, closing his door as he starts the engine. “I have no clue Lamb Chop; some people think that pink is for girls and green is for boys.”

“But it’s just a color.”

“I know, and you know that. But some people think that that means something.”

“Well,” Talia says, flicking off glitter. “That’s stupid.”

“I agree.” Stiles pulls away from the school, glancing at Talia in the rearview mirror for a second. “So, kiddo. I need to pick up some stuff at Target, my poor comforter kicked it last night.”

“Not the blue stripe one!”

“The very one.” Stiles answers sadly.

“No! That’s your most favorite!”

Stiles sighed. “It was the softest one I’ve found; but all good things meet their end eventually, I guess. Anyway, we’re going to run to the store first then we’ll head on back to my place until your dad meets us there for dinner.”

“Okay!” Talia says excitedly. “Is Grandpa Noah going to be home too?”

Stiles grinned; he loved the fact that Talia called his dad Grandpa, it made sense. He was the closest thing she had to a grandfather and he treated her like his own granddaughter. It was no secret that the Sheriff adored Talia Hale as much if not more than Stiles did.

“Yup! He’s got a later shift tonight but he should be home for dinner.”

Stiles and Talia chat idlily about their day, about what to have for dinner and what movie they should watch while they’re waiting for everyone else to get home. When they pull into the parking lot of the Target, Stiles jumps out and pulls the front seat forward to let Talia out after she had herself unbuckled. She reaches up and takes Stiles’ hand and tugs him toward the store. Stiles stops her by a cart return, picking her up and plopping her into the front seat.

“Okay, ready Lamb Chop?”

“Ready!”

To avoid distraction, Stiles asks Talia about the last chapter of Charlotte’s Web Derek read to her; want to keep a kid from trying to grab everything in sight? Ask them to retell a show, movie, or book; it’ll take them 20 minutes to get finish with the opening. Stiles was able to get a whole new bedding set, some new towels, new plates, and a nice set of forks and knives that actually match.

Feeling a buzzing in his pockets, Stiles pulls out his phone.

**_Save me._ **

Stiles laughs softly, pushing the cart along.

_Cooperate life got ya down?_

**_I’m doing Cora’s job. Meetings aren’t supposed to my thing. We had a deal. I do the heavy work and planning and she make us look good. She’s better with this shit than me. I don’t do meetings._ **

_Too many words?_

**_Too many idiots._ **

_Woah._

**_Why are there meetings about things I know were already decided? I literally just got out of a meeting about what to discuss at another meeting! This is insane! I can’t do this. I don’t belong here. I am the black sheep of this entire company and corporate world. I’m not meant for this._ **

_You need to breath. Just relax, I’m sure you’re doing fine. Just say things like “I’ll make a note of that”. Vague but shows an acknowledgement._

**_I have 3 more still! I’m going to be late. I’ll be stuck here until 5:30 at least. I have a conference call with some party planner or something for this ball Cora insisted on._ **

_Big fancy balls bring money to important causes. And I think technically it’s a Gala._

**_My kid is being sidelined for this! I work until 4 on Thursdays and half days the rest of the week, that’s the deal. Now I’m stuck here later than I should be._ **

_It happens sometimes, we’re good here._

**_Not the point. I’m a terrible father._ **

_Seriously, I’m going to kick you ass. You’re an amazing father. You do everything for this little girl, and I mean everything. You’ve raised her on your own since that bitch Candice just bailed. You haven’t been out or done anything for yourself in 4 years; no guys nights, no dates, no nothing if it didn’t include her._

_You are amazing, selfless, caring, and incredible. I will destroy anyone who says or thinks otherwise. Even you. You don’t give yourself enough credit. Now, go into your next meeting and make it your bitch. I have a 4-year-old to entertain._

**_Pretty sure I’d be a mess without you Stiles. Thank you, for everything._ **

Stiles smiled, feeling himself blush.

_I know. I’m the glue that holds your whole world together lol ;) Kick some ass Sourwolf._

He’s pushing the cart back through the store, heading to the check out line, Stiles spots a rack of onesie; on sale.

“Hey, kiddo! Check this out!” Stiles pulls the front one off the rack; a fluffy white sheep onesie in her size. “It’s perfect! You like it?”

Talia grins, reaching out and petting it. “It’s so soft!”

Stiles smiles down at her. “You want it?”

Talia’s eyes light up. She takes a look back at the rack and points to one toward the center. “Uncle Stiles! I think there might be one to fit you! Can we get them both! We can be twins!”

Stiles pulls out the one she pointed out; yup, his size. And who is Stiles to dash the wishes of a cute little thing such as Talia Hale. Stiles grins down at the dark-haired little girl, tossing both onesies into the cart.

“Wait! Papa needs one!”

“Oh, honey. I don’t think your dad would wear one of these. I’m the one who does silly things like wear onesies with a sly little 4-year-old. Plus, white really isn’t your dad’s color.”

Talia sat back, pondering for a moment. “He’d wear it if you bought it.”

Stiles tilted his head in curiosity. “Oh yeah? What makes you say that?”

“ _Because_ , papa likes you! I swear. He told me so; he said that you and him had to be friends right now though. That it’s better that way because I’m a handful and you’re young. But I told him you could be my daddy and it would be so much fun!”

Stiles stares down at Talia, emotions raging from fond and touched to annoyed and angry. Leave it to Derek Hale to thing he’s doing what’s best for someone without consulting them first. “Your dad is…amazing and thoughtful and kind of an idiot.” Talia giggled. “You, Talia Laura Hale, are indeed a handful but I love every single little piece of you. There isn’t a thing I would change about you; you are my _very_ best friend and I am _grateful_ to have you in my life. I don’t think your dad realizes that he’s stuck with me. _You’re_ stuck with me.”

“So, you like papa too?” Talia asked, excitement filling her voice. “Really?”

Stiles nodded. “You’re too smart for us kiddo. I’ve liked your dad for some time now, before you were even in the picture.”

“How come he doesn’t know? How come you’re not my papa too?”

His heart melts, it’s melted and he’s done. That’s it. “I think maybe he does, in some way. Your dad…he’s been put through a lot, especially on the romantic end of things.”

“My mom?”

Stiles smiles sadly. “She was nice, at first. It wasn’t as if she was ever out right mean but…she didn’t always think about your dad and his feelings. He’s a tough one to read, she probably always thought that he was fine with everything around him and how everything was going but…he’s never been one to talk things out. He’s better now, much better, but really only with people he is comfortable with.”

“You?”

Stiles nods. “Me, yeah. He puts up walls, ultra-super thick walls since you were born.”

“And after mom left.”

“That…he wasn’t in love with her-”

“Cause he loves you.”

Stiles smiles. “He wasn’t in love with her, but he didn’t like that she was leaving you; that she left you. So, he didn’t want anyone to be able to hurt you or him again, so he protects his heart twice as much as anyone else. Once for him and once more for you.”

“But you wouldn’t hurt us.”

“No, no I wouldn’t. But, I understand why your dad does what he does. It’s safe, keeping people at a certain distance is safe for him. Maybe, someday, you dad will see me and see what we could be. But, until then I am happy to be his friend; to be your Uncle Stiles. Because no matter what, I am here and I am in your life.”

Talia nodded, her eyes scanned the rack one more time, going wide. “Look!” She exclaimed, pointing eagerly at another onesie on the rack.

Stiles smirks, pulling it out. “Huh, look at that. And it’s his size too.” His eyes sparkle mischievously. “Looks like papa’s getting a one too!”

“Yes!” Talia throws her hands up in triumph. “We can all sit and cuddle together and watch Paddington!”

“Sounds like a plan to me Lamb Chop.” Stiles throws the onesies into the cart and heads to checkout.

\-----

Talia helped Stiles bring the bags into the house, dropping them on the floor and sorting through them.

“Hey La-La? Maybe wanna put those on the table there? Not the floor?” Stiles said as he walked past her, putting his haul on the counter.

“I’m looking for the suit! We need to get them on!”

Stiles chuckled. “Don’t you want to put them on after dinner?”

Talia scurried to the counter, reaching up for another bag. “No, I want to wear it now. And you too, I don’t want to be a sheep by myself. That’s no fun. They’re herd animals, Uncle Stiles.”

Stiles looked down at Talia with a soft smile. He sighed, grabbing a bag set against the wall. “They’re in here.” He told her, passing it over.

“Papa’s too?”

“Papa’s too. Go ahead and put it on.”

“You too?” Talia asked, looking up at him with her big green eyes.

_Damn those Hale eyes. Get me every time._ Stiles thought, nodding. “Me too.”

“We can leave Papa’s out on your bed. He always changes after work when he comes over for dinner.”

“Well, suits like his aren’t really that comfy. Okay, go lay it out for him. I’ll throw mine on too and get dinner going.”

“Yay!”

Stiles pulled up Netflix Kids for Talia to pick out something to watch while he gets things started for dinner; a simple chicken casserole with extra veggies.

With the casserole in the oven, Stiles grabbed a few cookies and headed into the living room, flopping down on the couch with Talia.

“I like these.” Talia said with a smile, wiggling in close to Stiles. “Thank you, Uncle Stiles.”

Stiles drops an arm around Talia’s shoulder, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “Anytime Lamb Chop.”

\-----

Derek pulls up to the Stilinski house around 6 PM, putting the car in park and resting his head back with a heavy sigh. It was meeting after meeting after meeting; today was supposed to be spent ironing out the details of the new preservation and conservation project he’d been working on. Lena Corp was almost on board but they wanted a final breakdown of cost, timelines, possible contractors, the benefits to investing, any possible road blocks, and blueprints and plans for the property Derek had been looking into. But, Cora ran out of town for a last-minute opening with some fancy designer, leaving Derek to deal with these follow-up meetings about things that had been set for months. It was a waste of time, talking about the benefit ball coming up and the theme? What did he care about theme? Why did there even have to be a stupid theme? The theme was ‘Raise money to keep large corporate greed out of Beacon Hills and preserve the land his family protected for decades’; there’s your theme. But, he couldn’t exactly tell that to a board room full of normal humans.

He was tired, frustrated, and really wasn’t into socializing tonight. He just wanted to go home, make Talia some mac and cheese and put her to bed early so he could do the same.

But, it was Thursday. And that was dinner with the Stilinski’s night. If he was really honest, he didn’t want to bail on that. It would kill Talia and frankly, it’d kill him too because it would upset Stiles.

The thought of hurting Stiles made Derek pull himself back together and climb out of the car and tried to keep the announce of the day off his face when he entered the house.

“Papa!” Talia called, jumping off the couch.

Derek forced a smile, scooping his daughter up into his arms. “Hey sweetie! Nice outfit.” He told her with a chuckle. He glanced over to Stiles, who’s face was pinched in a look of concern. Clearly, he hadn’t done as well with keeping his day off his face. “You, uh, you got one too?” He said, noticing Stiles wearing the same fluffy, white sheep onesie as Talia.

“Well, sheep are herd animals; everyone sticks together. Even the black sheep have their place.” Stiles told him.

Something in the soft look in Stiles’ eyes told him there was a deeper meaning to what he was saying.

“Go change Papa, we’re going to watch Paddington!”

Derek let Talia slip to the ground. “Paddington? Well, I’ll hurry up then.”

Talia beamed up at her father, running back to the couch. Stiles shot his arms out, snatching her off her feet. “Come here you little munchkin!” He grumbled, putting her on her back and leaning over her.

Derek grinned at the two as his daughters squeals of laughter filled the house. Walking down the hall to change in Stiles’ bedroom, the stresses of the day already seemed to easy up. Talia was still laughing, yelling as Stiles to stop tickling her, when Derek closed the door to change. He flicked on the light, dropping his bag to the ground as her turned to face the bed.

There, laid out neatly on the bed, was a onesie…a black sheep.

“Stiles.” He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. More giggle reached his ears, Stiles’ now. “Fuck it.”

\-----

“No, no, no! Tal,” Stiles gasps for air from his back on the floor. “I can’t breathe!” He yells, laughing so hard, tears stream down his cheeks. He tries to squirm away from Talia’s little hands as they dig into his sides. “The tickle monster it trying to kill me! Derek help! Your daughter’s been consumed by a tickle monster!”

In an instant, Talia is pulled off of Stiles; hoisted into the air screeching and laughing as she’s thrown over her fathers’ shoulder. “Now listen here you little monster! I won’t let you harm Stiles! Now give me back my Talia!”

Stiles rolls over, sitting up one his knees. He paused, staring at Derek in the doorway of the living room in his black sheep onesie, hood up and all. Derek looks down to Stiles, giving him a smirk and a wink.

“You know,” Stiles slowly gets to his feet, feeling more confident than he had in a long time. “I think the only way to get rid of the tickle monster, is to…tickle it out of her!” Stiles jump forward, tickling Talia neck and under her arms while Derek grabbed at her side.

“Nonononononono!” She laughed, wiggling in Derek’s. “Papa, I’m gonna fall!” She yelled, grabbing onto Derek’s arm. “Papa! Stiles!”

Stiles was the first to pull away, ducking his head to look at Talia with narrow eyes. “I think, Derek, we might have our Talia back. Good work!”

Derek set Talia on her feet, cupping her face in his hands. “Good to have you back Tallie. I was worried for a second that maybe we lost you forever.”

“You’re silly Papa!” Talia laughed, catching her breath.

“So, who’s ready for Paddington!” Stiles asks.

“Me! Just one second, I have to use the bathroom first.” Talia took off down the hall.

Stiles laughed, shaking his head he gave Derek a pat on the arm as he walked passed him. “Popcorn?”

“Yeah.” He said, following Stiles into the kitchen.

Stiles pulled out the air popper and the popcorn, dumping a scoop in and letting it go. “I gotta say,” Stiles started, his back to Derek. “I didn’t think you would actually wear the onesie. But-woah-”

Derek grabbed Stiles’ elbow, spinning him around and pressing him back against the counter catching his mouth with his. Stiles made a soft squeak noise before his eyes felt shut and wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck.

Derek pulled back, bringing his forehead to Stiles’, his hands settling on his hips. “Sheep are herd animals, right?” He said a little breathless.

Stiles smiled. “Yeah. And everyone has their place.”

“Even the black sheep.”

Stiles nodded, pressing his lips to Derek’s. “ _Especially_ , the black sheep.”

“Yes!”

Derek and Stiles snapped their heads to the doorway. Talia stood there, grinning from ear to ear, bouncing on her toes.

“Talia.” Derek groaned, pulling away from Stiles. “That really wasn’t polite, you shouldn’t sneak up on people.”

“No, what are you doing?” Talia ran forward, pushing Derek back to Stiles.

“Talia, what are _you_ doing?” Derek looked down at his daughter, stumbling back a step.

“No, you have to stay with Uncle Stiles! You’ll make him sad!”

Derek looked down at his daughter then up to Stiles.

“Ah,” Stiles laughed nervously. “No, Talia, I won’t be sad.”

“But you smelled sad!”

Derek stared at the other man. “Stiles?”

Stiles just shrugged. Turning to pull out a bowl for the popcorn. “I don’t know what she’ds talking about.”

“At the store, when you were talking about Papa. About being friends. It made you sad. Cause you love Papa,” Talia turned to her father, sounding very serious. “He loves you Papa, since before me.”

“Okay!” Stiles yelled. “Here we go, popcorn is done! Why don’t you go pull up the movie Lamb Chop, okay!”

Talia stared between the two adults, sighing as she took the bowl of popcorn. “Okay.” She said, sounding defeated.

Stiles moved around the kitchen, trying to distract himself and hoping Derek wouldn’t question anything his daughter had let slip.

“Stiles.”

“Dinner should be done in another hour or so; dad should be home by then too. I hate pausing halfway into a movie but I don’t want to throw off Talia’s schedule too much.” Stiles opened the oven, checking the casserole.

“Stiles.” Derek said again.

“Looks good, I was thinking of adding some of those crispy onions on top, you know to give it a little crunch. But it’s too early for that yet, they have to get put on in the last like 10 or 15 minutes otherwise they get mushy which would defeat the purpose of putting them on in the first place.”

“Stiles!” Derek says with more force, pulling Stiles from the oven.

Stiles sighed, facing Derek and leaning against the counter. “She’s 4. Still learning how these chemosignals work; I wasn’t sad.”

“I’m not 4, and I can hear your heartbeat. What did you say to her?”

“I…She asked me if I liked you, okay? She told me you said that we had to be friends right now, she didn’t seem to get why. I told her that it was fine, I got to be with her and be here for you. I told if we were just friends, that that was fine.”

Derek nodded, his eyes meeting Stiles’. “But, it’s not?”

“No, that’s not…” Stiles sighs, running his hand through his hair. “Look, there no sense in keeping this a secret anymore, I mean the kid kind of let it out. I care about you Derek, I have for a long time. Honestly, seeing you with other people killed me; as far back as Jennifer Blake actually, and there was a time I was even jealous of Kate.”

“Jealous. Of _Kate_?”

“I _know_ , okay! I didn’t even know you when you and Kate happened and she was a sick twisted monster! But, she got you. At least for a little while, and I just was jealous of that. I…I’m okay with friends, I am. Does it hurt that that’s all you want? Maybe but I can handle just friends.”

“Stiles I-”

“I _get it_. It’s not just you; you have to think about Talia, too. And even though there isn’t a chance in hell that I would ever leave that little girl, or _you_ , I get that you can’t just let anyone into your life like that. So, friends.”

“You’re not just anyone, Stiles.”

“What?”

Derek shook his head, a soft smile gracing his face. “I followed you in here and kissed you, Stiles. We _kissed_. And to be honest,” Derek told him, stepping into his space and dropping his voice to a low whisper. “If my daughter wasn’t here we would have done _more_ than just kissed.”

Stiles’ face heated up. “Oh.”

“So,” Derek continued, dragging his nose along Stiles’ jaw. “Does that sound like something that would happen if I wanted to be _just_ friends?”

Stiles swallowed, his throat bobbing. “No.” He whispered.

“No.” Derek took a deep breath, letting Stiles’ scent fill his nose. “Now, why don’t we go join the 4-year-old for a screening of Paddington for our first date?” Derek stepped back, holding out his hand.

Stiles looked down at the extended hand; he reached out and took it, lacing their fingers together. “Paddington? On a first date? Better slow down there Mr. Hale.”

Derek tugged Stiles next to him, pressing his lips to his cheek. “You’re sounding a little nervous there, Mr. Stilinski.”

Stiles chuckled, pushing at Derek’s face. “Shut up.”

\-----

Sheriff Stilinski walked through the door and was greet by the delicious scent of whatever it was Stiles had put together for dinner.

“Mmm, smells good kiddo.” He said, dropping his keys on the table and turning to the living room. Lounging on the couch, was a sight that should have surprised him more than it did.

Derek lay across the couch in an all-black, fluffy sheep onesie. Tucked next to him, laying on his side was his son. His head resting on Derek’s shoulders and the wolf had an arm wrapped around Stiles. On Derek’s chest with Stiles’ arm around her, slept Talia who wore the same sheep onesie as Stiles. All three seemed to be sleeping lightly while a little bear in a rain coat run around on the TV.

Sight warmed the Sheriff’s heart, knowing the things both boys have gone through throughout the years; both loosing so many loved ones and his son watching someone he loved go in and out of relationship while he stood by, waiting and hoping that maybe he’d be next. To finally see the peaceful look on his face again, a look he hadn’t seen since before his wife had passed, filled him with so much happiness.

Stiles stirred, shifting slightly and trying to stretch without disturbing the Hales that lay with him. He tilted his head up, squinting at his dad.

“Oh, um…Hey pops.” He said softly.

“Stiles.” He said, unable to hold back his smile.

Derek seemed to wake up at that, turning his head to find the Sheriff. “Sheriff.” He said, sound almost nervous.

“How’s it going Derek?” He said warmly.

Derek thought a moment, looking down to Stiles with a soft smile. “Good.”

Noah nodded. “That’s good. And you, Stiles?”

Stiles grinned. “I’m great, dad.”

“Glad you boys finally figured things out.” Stiles and Derek shot him identical looks of confusion. Noah snorted, turning out of the room. “Please, you two have _both_ been pining for each other for _years_.”

“Hey, I have _not_ been pining!” Stiles protested.

Noah stopped, turning back to Stiles. “On your 21st birthday, Scott called me to come pick you up because you were crying and locked yourself in Melissa’s bedroom because you thought Derek _hated_ you. He missed your party and you were a mess after a few shots and a couple beers.”

Derek laughed, looked at Stiles. “I…no, look, that wasn’t even…you skipped my 21stbirthday dude.” Stiles said defensively, nudging Talia awake.

“I was in South America with Talia, visiting my _sister_.”

“Aunt Cora’s here?” Talia asked through a yawn.

“No, sweetie. Your Papa and Uncle Stiles are just working something out. Come sweets, wanna help me set the table?”

Talia scrambled off Derek and into Noah’s arms. “Can I use my princess plate?”

“Of course! What other plate would you use?”

Stiles sat up, practically in Derek’s lap, chuckling to himself. “Your kid has her own dishes here, dude.”

“So?”

“So? So, you should have made your move quicker.” Stiles pushed off Derek, turning to pull him up after him.

Derek smiled, wrapping his arms around Stiles as they walked into the kitchen. He pressed his lips to Stiles’ neck. “You’re probably right.”

“Hey,” The sheriff turned to them, casserole in hand. “No mushy stuff at the dinner table.”

Talia giggled, running over and wrapping her arms around both Derek and Stiles’ legs. “Can I start calling Uncle Stiles Daddy now, Papa?”

Derek froze. He felt his wolf howling in approval, but he wasn’t sure if Stiles would be okay with that; yet at least.

Stiles felt his chest tighten and his eyes stinging. He smiled down at Talia, carding his fingers through her hair. “Daddy, huh?”

“You said we’re stuck with you.”

Stiles nodded. “You are, forever.”

“So?”

“My little Lamb Chop, I’d love it if you to called me Daddy.” Stiles turned his head to look back at a very pleased looking werewolf. “What do you think Papa?” He asked, a wave of nervousness touching his scent.

“Seems like the perfect fit.”

The smile Stiles gave him will go down as his favorite sight. A smile Derek wanted to see on him every second of everyday.

He’ll happily spend the rest of his life trying to make that happen.


End file.
